Naruto Ranger of Twilight
by True Assassins
Summary: Three children were born on the day of Kyubbis attack three super natural beings took them the first to be of complete good and light the Second to be of complete evil chaos and darkness and finally one to be the balance and strongest of them all
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys scorpionking12 here to tell you that this is a new challenge story for Challengers twilight ranger challenge and I am giving it a go now this will span from the end of mighty morphin right into zeo and will travel to different power ranger eras all to defeat the ultimate evil Chaos and the dark ranger with the help of the ranger teams and light and **

**her ranger the holy light ranger they will take on this evil and hopefully destroy it Oh and tell me what kind of zords should naruto get accept for serpentara and titanus since he is already getting them those are the only original zords I want made up zords if you can think of one please give me some ideas and I will think of the ones you send and make a voting list anyway enjoy chapter one the birth of a ranger from twilight**

On the night of the Kyubbi attack three children were born that would change the universe forever the first was a girl named Haku Momochi daughter of Zabuza Momochi and Tia Hyoton Momochi the next was a boy who would be pure evil Sasuke uchiha son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and the last was boy born of balance his name was Naruto uzumaki Namikaze.

Now these children were born and three beings were intersted in them these beings were siblings and they were known as Nina light, Blade Chaos , and Revan twilight Nina took Haku at birth and had her transported to her realm where she would train her to be the light ranger Sasuke was taken by Blade at birth to his realm to be trained as the most evil ranger Dark ranger and Revan took Naruto at birth and trained him to be the balance of the universe of rangers and most powerful of them all once he mastered his powers the Twilight ranger.

Week after titanus is thought to be destroyed

**Twilight realm**

"Naruto you need to go help the Regular rangers they are being defeated and if you don't help they will lose a few members in the battle with zed and rita". said Revan twilight

"Yes Father I will not let you down Morphin time Twilight ranger power" Naruto was covered in silver power ranger costume with the design looking some what like Titanus.

"Go and retreive your true zord Titanus and use its true tranformation to defeat the giant lord zed and Rita do you understand Naruto"

"Yes Father I do"

"Also be sure to get your second zord for your megazord transformation Serpentara will be ready to be yours once you use your dna sequence to prove your its true master then make it transform and combine into the ultimate utrazord with Titanus and destroy lord zed and Rita once and for all by absorbing their evil and turning them into what they were before being corupted by evil White queen of magic and the supreme sorceror of light".

"I understand"

**in Chaos realm**

"Sasuke you will be helping rita and zedd finish off the rangers with your zord the Raven zord and sussano zord to form your Sussano spirit mode megazord when you are down there remind rita and zedd that they are to join my army once we help them conquer earth since they cannot do it alone also take some Shadows with you they should be way better than those sorry excuse for tiring the rangers out called tengas they just plain suck you know"

"Yes my king I will do as you command I will break the rangers and they will succumb to your will and become dark rangers like myself I would like to ask if my weapons are ready for my debut"

"Ah yes your shadow gun and shadow scythe are both ready take them and make me proud son"

"Yes father"

**"In light realm"**

"The big battle for earth is about to begin and you are still training I know you want to help but since we had to heal your birth defect when you got here it took longer to train you and since twilight will need you to restore balance after Chaos is killed we cannot let you start the battle to soon please understand Haku"

"I understand mother I will keep training to stop the enshrouding darkness"

"I told you to stop calling me mom I am more like a best friend or adopted sister something like that when you call me mom it makes me feel old"

"But you"

"Don't finish that sentence I am only five million years old in earth years in my race I am sixteen just like you my sweet dear Haku"

"Fine I need to up my training then if I am to help the rangers and twilight fight"

"Yes lets up the gravity to one hundred times earth I know for a fact that twilight trained his pupil in one thousand earths normal gravity we need to catch you up"

**On earth right when Zedd and Rita sent tengas putties and now their newest monster Overload a monster that was sent and made with the purpose of overloading the megazords with electricity and frying their circuits.**

"Can you belive it zeddie we are about to destroy the rangers and take over the earth"

"I know my rancid pudding cup If your brother was good for one thing it was being absorbed by overload to make him stronger"

"I can't say I will miss him also Goldar was absorbed as well good riddance and with the help of Chaos we will win this world and then we join his army as generals and get to keep this planet as the generals who rule this quadrant of the universe"

"Yes and with it under our thumb and the rangers no more we can terrorize the humans and even kill some just for fun"

"Oh zeddie I forgot to tell you I am pregnant as well and since we are aliens I can already tell its a boy I think we should name him Thrax its a fitting name for a future prince of our kingdom don't you think my disgusting husband"

"It is indeed my repulsive wife Thrax it is then".

**On earth with the rangers and a giant overload the megazord is destroyed**

"Well rangers it is time for your deaths so that darkness and chaos may rule this world and soon the whole universe" "Electric blitz"

but before the electric attack could connect with the rangers a silver light appeared infront of the attack and said "Twilight shield mode" and a blinding light appeared out of the sphere blinding them for a few minutes when they opened their eyes they bugged out seeing another ranger in silver armor with what looked like a nearly invisible shield in front of them and himself.

"Who is the ranger in front of us" asked Tommy Oliver the White ranger.

**"OH shit Oh shit Oh shit Rangers that is the Twilight ranger he was trained by the oldest triplet of kamis Twilight otherwise known as balance and if his ranger is here than that means that his only brother Chaos is up to his plan in taking over the universe which means Twilights ranger has ruling over you Tommy since you are the leader I assume that the Holy light ranger will appear soon as well as Chaos' ranger the Dark ranger which means that you all will be in for the fight of your lives."**

The rangers were awestruck that there was other rangers out there with a shit load of power but what happened next floored them the Twilight ranger said "I call upon the power of Titanus and then he said Serpentara Arise".

**The first major battle for earth had arrived and its only the beginning how will it turn out what zords will be in later chapters what weapons will they acquire now that Twilight Chaos and light are involved find out next time on Naruto the twilight ranger Part one chapter two**


	2. Ranger revealed and concert

**Scorpionking12 here with chapter 2 of Naruto twilight rnager anyway no one has reveiwed and I really need ideas for original zords for Naruto to kick the machine empires ass as well as original types of weapons for later on also need girls for the harem which is going to have Haku and light in it so I need 6 more girls for the harem and they need to be either rangers or an alien like astronama or her good form being the sister of andros Karon I think that was what her name was if I am wrong please tell me or a demon from lightspeed rescue like Vypra anyways on with the story**

Recap

"Who is the ranger in front of us" asked Tommy Oliver the White ranger.

**"OH shit Oh shit Oh shit Rangers that is the Twilight ranger he was trained by the oldest triplet of kamis Twilight otherwise known as balance and if his ranger is here than that means that his only brother Chaos is up to his plan in taking over the universe which means Twilights ranger has ruling over you Tommy since you are the leader I assume that the Holy light ranger will appear soon as well as Chaos' ranger the Dark ranger which means that you all will be in for the fight of your lives."**

The rangers were awestruck that there was other rangers out there with a shit load of power but what happened next floored them the Twilight ranger said "I call upon the power of Titanus and then he said Serpentara Arise".

end recap

The Rangers stood stock still as a zord they thought was destroyed by lord zed and a zord that was thought to be controlled by lord zed came to this twilight ranger but what happened next really made their jaws drop behind their masks the ranger said Megazord formation and the two ultrazords started to come apart and combine into a megazord the body of Titanus

started to sit up straight on its hind legs which extended while its mouth opened up and a spear like tip came out while its head and neck seperated from the body while Serpentara started to come apart and turn into bits of armor for the body of the megazord while its legs hooked up to the legs of Titanus and its arms became the arms and hands for the megazord while its head turned into a sheild which went in the right hand while the spear like head and neck of Titanus went into the left and a head with a spartan like helmet came out of the top where the head should be.

"Spartan megazord complete"

The rangers and Lord zedd and Rita were so shocked that they did not even hear the Twilight ranger say it was complete or the fact that it was on its way to spear Overload and destroy him or the fact that the sheild was charging a laser blast just like Serpentara did to the rangers on several occasions but the beams went toward the giant lord zedd and Rita instead of overload and Overload was speared through making him explode but Lord zedd and Rita just looked singed since they casted a protecting spell at the last second.

On a building not to far away a person in demonic looking ranger armor stood watching the battle "Soon Twilight I will destroy you for my father wants your head on a platter and I will deliver it to him" he left to tell his father that Rita and Zedd were to weak to join his army and that they should look for stronger recruits maybe the fleet of machines that were on their way would be a good choice.

**"You little brat how dare you steal my serpentara from me or bring that other zord back I destroyed him how is he back"**

yelled zedd as he was fuming and you could actually see foam coming out of his mouth and steam out where his ears should be.

"That is simple first is you did not really destroy Titanus second Serpentara was never yours in the first place you stole him from his temple that was meant for Twilight to give to his ranger me the one and only Twilight ranger"

**"how did you get them to transform when I could not"**

"I am just that awesome"

"Now to end this Purification hand of fate"

With a glowing light coming from the Spartan megazord and hit Rita and Zedd they turned into the Queen of White magic and the White Sorcerror what they were before they became corrupted by dark magical powers from Chaos.

"Thank you for setting us free I don't know what would of happened if you had decided to destroy us instead but I am glad you didn't but I am afraid that the Child we are to concieve will still be evil since he was made of evil love."

"No worries I can fix that Purification Pregnancy and after touching the white queen's stomach it glowed and The evil that would of made Thrax changed into good so they left and were going to the magical kingdom where they would think of a new name for their son.

"Well that takes care of that time to head back to the command center can you guys take me there I need to speak to Zordon for my Father Twilight Tommy nodded dumbly and they all falshed to the Command Center and Zordon was there with Alpha five "Welcome Twilight ranger please can you take off your helmet so we can see who you are". Naruto nodded and took his helmet off slowly when it was all the way off Cat and Aiesha squealed because it was Naruto Uzumaki from the Band called Branded soul.

"Oh my gosh Your Naruto from Branded soul I can't believe it will you sign my tits Cat asked pulling her shirt up and Naruto walking away saying something about girls always wanting him and his band mates to sign their bodies in inappropriate places what most girls thought would thrill them but the whole band was actually anti perverts they did not like perverts and did not do perverted things Tommy Adam and Rocky were looking at her tits until Naruto had a scythe or gun pointed at them and his chest laser pointed at the one his weapons could not.

"I hate perverts who are open about it only do that when you are in private or you may find a certain piece of anatomy missing got it memorized" They all nodded sweating like crazy since that literally made them shit their pants.

"Now Zordon since my father has made me come here you must know what is happening am I correct" Zordon nodded knowing exactly what was happening and so they told the rangers who agreed to help out anyway they could and Cat asking Naruto on a date with him saying another time since he had a concert to get ready for and giving all the rangers tickets for the show that would be happening tomorrow night since the band was going to stay here for awhile they thought they would do a benefit concert for a charity that helped research for Cancer patients of all kinds.

And with that he left leaving the girls to practically tell the guys they were going to the concert and would like it.

The next day at eight pm the band members of Branded soul were getting ready the concert would stat at eight thirty so they were putting the finishing touches on the stage and getting their mikes ready "Hey Naruto do you think the rangers will be coming I mean they know we are part of the band" Said Jason and Zack the original Red and black Rangers.

"Yeah I am sure they will be here besides I think they would want to see you guys again"

"Yeah your right they will won't they" Zack said laughing a little.

"Its now eight thirty time to go out there and make some noise" Naruto said

"Hey are you all ready to rock"

a loud cheer of hell yeahs were heard

alright then we are going to start off slow and work our way up are you up for that.

another hell yeah was heard.

Nickelback Far away

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

[CHORUS]  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

[CHORUS]

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go.

the crowd was cheering and saying more

I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin

Fall

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't wanna change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to Heaven

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate  
I will shut the world away

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive; paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate  
I will shut the world away.

"Alright we got time for one more song so here it goes"

Crawl by Breaking Benjamin

a Shadow of a man  
I'm nothing less  
I am holding on, Still holding on  
And every now and then life begins again  
I am holding on, Still holding on

I'm not like you  
Your faceless lies  
Your weak dead heart  
Your black dead eyes

I'll make it through, but not this time  
Your hope is gone, and so is mine  
Live, Fight  
Crawl back inside  
Sick, Blind  
Love left behind

And i wont live, your weak wicked lie  
You pull me in, I'm one step behind

Show me where it hurts  
And I'll make it worse  
Are you holding on?, keep holding on  
Dilated eyes shine for one last time  
Are you holding on? Keep holding on

You're not like me  
Your faceless lies  
Your weak dead heart  
Your black dead eyes

I'll break you in, and let this die  
Your hope is gone  
And so is mine  
Live, Fight  
Crawl back inside  
Sick, blind  
Love left behind

And I wont live your weak wicked lie  
You pull me in, I'm one step behind

I'm becoming a monster, Just like you  
After it all you'll try to break me too  
Falling forever, Chasing dreams  
I brought you to life so i can hear you scream

Live, Fight  
Crawl back inside  
Sick, Blind  
Love left behind

I wont live your weak wicked lie  
You pull me in  
I'm one step behind

I'm one step behind  
I'm one step behind.

"Goodnight ladies and gentlemen see you next time we will be here for awhile so be sure to see our next concert"

Naruto said with the rest and him waving goodbye then going back stage where girls upon girls were waiting to chase them and with that they started running away like the succubi were hot on their trails which was sorta true only they were teenage to adult women.

**Alright guys this is chapter 2 hope you like it and like I said need ideas for later zords and pairings as well ja ne for now**


End file.
